


五年了你怎么还在上高中

by Lhuanxi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhuanxi/pseuds/Lhuanxi
Summary: 未成年的高中生获得荷尔蒙却仍贪恋多巴胺，自然被世俗以法律和道德双重约束。于是饱谙世故的成年人回头来看，16岁顿时索然无味百无聊赖，少年因此缺失太多快乐，比如酒精。比如性。





	五年了你怎么还在上高中

晚霞破晓高中生的周末，夕阳是狂欢前的片刻安逸，摩天大楼披上金黄软甲，周五之夜临近，派对与狂欢盛宴招摇过市。  
Peter格格不入。  
落日施舍星点余晖，穿梭曼哈顿上空狭缝，用一点光芒的温度抚上他额前卷发。他是非典型性的高中生，或许拥有少年的青春荷尔蒙，可见证过死亡的眼睛使他不凡。当他大胆地紧贴高楼的落地窗俯视全城，纽约在他面前，一切金属闪闪发光，唯他与落日温柔。

Tony动作一顿，等待Dummy加固手中的部件，趁机匀一眼给窗边的Peter——他像个大人一样了，微微负手，只是不知哪里的风吹来，光芒在他卷发上流淌，暴露一点不成熟的顽皮。阳光紧贴他的身体掠至身后，勾勒出他厚实又宽的肩膀，金色刺穿单薄的宽松T恤，隐约可见少年腰间线条硬朗。Tony没移开视线，目光是最虚无却肆意妄为的载体，遵从本心的意愿，描摹衣料与肌肤间空白万遍，直到一点现实的声响唤醒所有遐想。  
Dummy完成好任务却发觉Daddy显然心不在焉，张合机械手来引起他注意。Tony不急不慢收回视线，恰在Peter转身的刹那。少年走过来，带着一阵好闻的风，双手撑住桌面偏偏脑袋，眼睛里有好奇星星早升而闪亮：  
“这是什么，Mr Stark？新的武器吗？还是新的能源供应部件？我想你之前做的就足够强大了，是又研究出什么超级厉害的功能了吗……”

Peter开口，俨然还是高中生的语气与句式，把“超级”这般过分夸张的褒义词汇挂在唇边作口头禅。Tony忽地生气。冲5秒前遐想翩翩的自己发脾气，也对此时此刻期待自己回答的高中生Peter发怒——只是成年人自有分寸，从不表现得太过明显，也永远不欲盖弥彰。

“不是什么重要的东西。只是试试Dummy还好不好用。”

Dummy不仅被点名，Tony起身离开工作台时还不忘拍拍它。他朝吧台走去，却一眼看见Peter扁瘪的书包和廉价浅蓝色牛仔外套，如同与Stark作对，大大咧咧地堆在昂贵吧台椅之上，明晃晃昭示Peter的高中生身份。  
Tony递进式生气，猛一下抽离视线，想到20秒前的自己，想到Peter精瘦健硕的腰部，联想他运动裤下小腿肌肉紧致，线条流畅到大腿根处，有着在紧身制服下也毫无瑕疵的绝世翘臀，也毋庸置疑有根令人愉悦的漂亮阴茎。阴茎。这个词在Tony脑内反复两遍，最终被他生生逼进不起眼的角落，迫使自己不去揣测那高中生的尺寸。他恼怒着，急需一点酒精的麻痹。酒精比起与高中生做爱这个愿望来得容易得多。Tony避开那张椅子，绕至吧台后。

Peter能看见的只是Tony的背影。他望着先生走向吧台后，百无聊赖之际摆弄桌上那个部件，目光垂下，在听见Tony开口时重新看向他。  
Tony显然从吧台后折了回来，立在吧台椅边，用两根手指轻轻松松把Peter那件牛仔外套高高拎起，仿佛他正提着外套主人的后颈。Tony使用戏谑的玩笑腔调，Peter却敏锐地把握到一点怒意。

“Seriously，五年过去了你怎么还在上高中？”

问题掷出，一个人的烦恼魔法般变为两个人的纠结。Peter真切地愣住了，Tony能看见他定格在原地，双眉微蹙，全身的组织都为之一顿——Peter显然没有真正想过这个问题。对他来说，一败涂地与大获全胜之间，仅吝啬地相隔五分钟。可正是这短短时间内，少年经历了死亡和离别前夕的拥抱，也目睹心之所向的成年人奄奄一息。16岁不再足以描述他的阅历。五分即五年。他无疑应是个大人了，却仍然过着日复一日的高中生生活。  
为什么呢？

Peter十足陷在这个可贵的问题里，Tony目睹他凝着神情垂目，睫毛遮挡住眼睛，看不见他眼里闪光的情绪，也猜不透他究竟在想什么。Tony突然变得担心，惶恐自己是不是泄露了什么，是不是传递了什么不良信息。他一下慌乱了神志，放下外套再折返到吧台后，着手调酒的同时，做了欲盖弥彰的傻事。

Peter正不甘，不甘心自己与Mr. Stark间又平白多出五年的沟壑，一切他想付诸行动的爱情越发跳脱实际。他想把珍珠般的亲吻落实，想用荷尔蒙撩拨先生心弦，想尝试多巴胺刺激情欲令人上瘾。他的爱情宁可被轰轰烈烈地拒绝，在黄昏里燃烧却永不殆尽，也不愿在永恒的沉默试探里消亡。  
“我是说，如果加上那5年，你多大？…21了吧？都到了法定饮酒的年纪了…”  
他抬起头，听Tony把不流畅的语段说完，以及两颗橄榄相继入酒的声响。  
Tony高举倒锥形的鸡尾酒杯向Peter示意：“可惜你还是个高中生——当然，最主要因为你是个安分守己的好高中生——太多乐趣还没办法品尝。比如酒精。”  
比如性。

Tony不作声地默念，只能把强烈的暗示与伏特加马提尼一同咽下。他浅尝一口烈性酒配橄榄，品到酒液与醇香的浓郁融合，而对于Peter，品到的却是烈酒入口前Tony自然微伸的舌尖。Peter渴望当他手上那杯热情的马提尼。鸡尾酒杯是个不错的选择，可以直接接触先生的下唇并肆意挤压。酒液也很好，侵略口腔也不忘顾及每一处味蕾，刺激性掠夺。可Peter最妄求成为橄榄，对于唇瓣将触不碰，却散发无处不在的魅力，成为他的不可或缺。Peter背着光，眸光随渐灭的晚霞危险地深沉。  
Tony毫无察觉。渴望与恼羞成怒一同作崇，他只垂眸望一眼浮动的橄榄，便微仰头一饮而尽。眼前是酒杯弧形的透明玻璃，透过失真的影像察觉到Peter步步走近，Tony不为所动仍然坚持，直到足够尽兴，才把酒杯从唇边移开。

Peter隔着一个吧台。  
“那么重新认识一下，Mr. Stark。我是Peter Parker。今年21岁。”

持酒杯的手被扼住手腕，最后一滴酒液和橄榄在杯中剧烈流转。Peter把先生牵制，前倾身子吻上他唇。唇瓣如同末日玫瑰高傲地沾有烈酒，他尝到强烈的醉意，撬开唇齿去吮允对方舌尖，青涩得毫无温柔，却也尝到如火的回应。  
他们迫不及待地开始做爱。

Peter的爱情最终被毫无保留的接纳，Tony的揣测也得以切身证实。肆无忌惮，在初夜里燃烧。

完.


End file.
